And so they met
by RiahDeLuna
Summary: jojo's life is far from perfect. His father wants him to take over the family business, girls are throwing themselves at him. But his life is soon turned upside down when he meets Yuki Ookami. Warning: AU, Yaoi, mushy family and love possible lemon xD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hi every one. . This is my Horton hears a who fanfiction! It's AU so Jojo wont be some fluffy who (even though he's adorable xD) Instead he will be a normal teenager . . kind of xD**

Jojo sighed when another note was past his way. That made sixteen. He had gotten sixteen love notes in the last twenty minutes of last. He glanced up to stare at the direction it had come from. A small, blonde girl with wide green eyes waved at him frantically. He groaned internally and waved back begrudgingly. She squeaked stupidly and blushed.

School annoyed Jojo, a lot. It wasn't that he didn't like learning, he loved that part. But the girls, they were too much. Girls were always a mystery to him. Even though he had a younger sister he never understood why they always took so long in the bathroom or why they chased after boys. Jojo glanced down at himself and frowned. Why were these girls chasing him? He just didn't get it.

He never spoke to any of the kids his age and none of the boys seemed to like him very much. So he stayed out of their way and just lagged in the back.

"Hey McDodd, got another one for you." Jimmy Le-May, the boy who sat in front of Jojo whispered softly as he passed back another folded paper. Jojo groaned softly. This was going to be a long day.

After being bombarded by six more letters, the bell finally chimed, signalling the end of school. Jojo collected his possessions quickly before he quickly escaped from the classroom of doom. He learned quickly that if he didn't escape quickly, that one of the girls would try to approach him and flirt. He wasn't going through that today.

He made his way towards his locker, which thankfully, wasn't near any of his fan-girls. Jojo really didn't want to hurt any of the girl's feelings, so he decided to read a few of them while he stored away his History book. Jojo opened a small blue paper with a very large and overly designed purple heart on the front. He scanned through it quickly and sighed to himself. This girl said she loved him, but did she really? Or was she confusing real love with mere infatuation?

Jojo shook his head violently and quickly stuffed the letters in the back with the rest. _'Girls' _he thought in exasperation as he quickly slammed his locker door shut. He didn't mind girls at all, but none of them like him for him. They all saw him for what he looked like and that annoyed him.

"Hi, Jojo" an annoying, high pitched squeak came from beside him. Jojo turned his head to the voice. There was that blonde girl again; Jojo remembered her name was Taylor. Jojo gave her a very small and polite smile; after all, he wanted to be nice. The girl smiled at her widely, her arms folded behind her back casually as she rocked back on her heels.

"So Jojo, do you have any plans?" Jojo's mouth quirked slightly, he nodded as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Her face fell slightly.

"Oh, is it with another girl?" Jojo fought the urge to smirk and nodded again. It was true, every day after school he always went to pick up his baby sister, Hedi, from preschool.

"Why don't you just dump that girl and come have some fun with me, Jojo?" The annoying blonde purred softly. Jojo's face crumpled at the suggestion and he shook his head firmly.

"Why not?" Taylor whined. "I'm probably a lot prettier then her," Taylor flung herself at the small teenager. Jojo tried to dodge her attack but Taylor quickly latched herself onto Jojo's poor arm.

"Come on, Jojo." Taylor pleaded. Jojo gave her a dangerous look and shook his head one last time.

Taylor shrieked painfully and quickly stormed down the hall way. Jojo watched horrified as she shed her sweet façade and began rampaging down the hall way.

"Move, Loser!" Taylor scolded a girl, pushing her to the ground. Jojo gasped softly and scampered over to help the poor person who was lying in a pile of strewn papers.

As he got closer, Jojo noticed something beautiful about this stranger; this person had long, ashy grey-blonde, almost white hair that fell in a loose braid down her back. Jojo stared at the braid for a while, fascinated at its length, the braid was incredible. It was thick and shiny and hung freely down this person's body and just below their hips. Jojo blushed when he realized he was staring at this random stranger's backside.

Jojo grasped the helpless teenager's arm and slowly began to help her up.

"Thank you," Jojo jumped at the low tone of the voice. He quickly turned to stare at the student he had just helped up and soon found himself blushing in embarrassment. This person was not a girl. From the back it was obvious why Jojo had mistaken. The braid, the slim, sleek body, the long, jean clad legs; anyone with eyes would have thought that. But this person was obviously male, his voice was sweet and raspy and Jojo could tell if this person wanted to try, he could cross-dress and easily pass as a beautiful teenage girl.

Jojo blushed when this stranger boy bent over in front of him and began picking up his discarded papers. Jojo silently walked beside him and started helping.

"A-Ah! You don't have to-" The stranger started but Jojo quickly cut him off with on of his, 'don't bother' looks.

"I-I'm Yuki," The small, fragile blonde spoke. Jojo glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. Yuki was tall and sleek like an arrow. His skin was pale but maybe a shade or two darker then Jojo's own ghostly complexion. His face was soft and feminine and his eyes. Oh his eyes. Jojo couldn't help but drown in them. They were the palest shade of blue he had ever seen.

"Y-You're Jojo McD-Dodd, right?" Jojo nodded. Yuki laughed and Jojo soon found himself smiling. Which was weird for him, "I g-g-guess the rumours are t-true, you don't t-t-talk."

Jojo made a face and Yuki immediately regretted mentioning Jojo's silent preference. Yuki was having a very hard time thinking with Jojo around. Yuki never hid the fact that he liked boys, but he didn't really want to mention that to this gorgeous creature. Jojo was a vision in black. His hair was long and fell just above his shoulders, his eyes were the cutest shade of brown, and his nose was so adorable he could barely contain himself. And that body, his arms were slim and defined, even under his loose, button up black and gray striped sweat shirt. All the buttons of his sweat shirt were undone and revealed the tight black tank top underneath that clung to his incredible chest. On the bottom, Jojo was poured into a pair of tight, black skinny jeans and high-top chuck taylors.

God, he was beautiful.

"Th-Thank you," Yuki cringed, cursing his speech disorder. He hated the fact that he couldn't get through a sentence with stammering like a fool. Jojo noticed his discomfort and smiled reassuringly. Jojo handed his papers back and mouthed a _"sorry"_.

"F-F-For what?" Yuki asked in confusion, "You didn't p-push me d-down,"

Jojo gave him a questioning look which Yuki immediately caught.

"Oh, m-m-my mother is d-deaf, l-l-lip reading c-comes in handy." Yuki beamed and Jojo felt part of him melt. This boy had such an effect on him. Jojo glanced down at his wrist watch and his face quickly contorted to one of shock. Jojo glanced up and gave Yuki an apologetic look. _"gotta go"_ Jojo mouthed and Yuki smiled.

"No p-p-problem, see y-you around J-J-Jojo McD-Dodd"

Jojo nodded and quickly sprinted towards the exit. He was late. Poor Hedi would be all by herself. Jojo ran as fast as his legs could take him, making a sharp turn into one of the alleys and jumping over a broken fence. When he finally got there, Hedi's kindergarten teacher was still there, obviously worried that he was late.

"Ah Jojo, your late today." Mrs Maxwell, Hedi's white haired teacher commented, Jojo ignored her, because something more important had caught his attention. Hedi, was the light of Jojo's life. Before she was born, Jojo had been all alone but now, Hedi was his world. Hedi has already noticed her big brother and began squealing excitedly.

"Jojo! Jojo here!" Hedi clapped excitedly and Jojo quickly plucked her from the ground and snuggled her into his arms.

"Hedi," Jojo whispered to her quietly, tightening his grip around the small two year old.

"Jojo! You here!" Hedi exclaimed in her usual high-pitched babble. Jojo set her on her feet. Hedi giggled and gently wrapped one of her small hands around Jojo's index finger. Jojo smiled as they slowly began their walk home.

"How was your day?" Jojo asked in a soft, soothing voice that Hedi loved so much.

"Fun! Fun! Jojo's?" Hedi glanced up at Jojo and he felt his heart melt.

"My day was fine, I met someone new."

"New? Who?" Hedi asked with innocent curiosity. "Jojo has new friend?"

"Sort of." Jojo answered mildly.

"What is friend's name?" Hedi asked, excited about possibly meeting someone new.

"Yuki."

"Yuki?" The baby girl spoke softly, testing the name on her tongue. "Yuki pretty?"

Jojo blushed and Hedi giggled.

"Yes, very pretty."

When they finally arrived home, Jojo's parents were both frantically pacing back and forth on the living room, they both sighed loudly when the pair entered the room.

"Oh, Jojo! we were so worried." Jojo's mother, Sally spoke softly.

"Sorry Mama! We talk!" Hedi exclaimed excitedly. Jojo father Ned made a quick beeline towards Jojo and pulled the small teenager into a bone crushing hug. Jojo grunted in response, trying to get out of his fathers deadly grip.

"Oh Jojo, I was so worried about you," Ned flustered; Jojo grunted again as he tried to pull away, legs flailing frantically. Ned was so caught up in fretting over his son that he completely missed the look of complete pain on Hedi's little face.

"_Hedi"_ Jojo mouthed, his eyes widened. He saw a silent tear sweep down her red cheek before she turned to run up the stair case of the large house.

"Gah!" Jojo screamed in annoyance and quickly pushed his father away. He gave him a dangerous look before quickly following Hedi up the stairs. Jojo knew where she would be. He made a beeline towards his room. He opened the door slowly and quickly knelt next to his bed. He lifted the covers and peered underneath.

"Hedi," Jojo whispered. There, sure enough was his baby sister. She always hid under his bed. Maybe because it was big, or just because she knew that Jojo would find her.

"Mama and dada, love Jojo, more then Hedi" Hedi whispered softly and Jojo's heart broke. He lay on his stomach and slowly began to crawl towards the small toddler.

"That's not true." Jojo whispered, comforting his sobbing baby sister. "They love you Darling. Maybe not as much as I love you, but they still love you, Sweetie."

Hedi glanced up at her older brother and smiled sweetly.

"Hedi loves Jojo too," Hedi smiled widely and Jojo chuckled.

"I love you more." Jojo whispered. Hedi giggled.

"Nah-uh! Hedi loves Jojo more then chocolate."

"Oh Yeah? Well, Jojo loves Hedi more then pizza." Hedi giggled, delighted in the game they played whenever Hedi was mad or upset.

"Well, Well, Hedi loves Jojo more then flowers."

"Jojo loves Hedi more then sunsets." Hedi's nose crinkled cutely as she began to think.

"Hedi….Hedi….Hedi loves Jojo more then rainbows!" Jojo laughed and gently patted Hedi's head.

"Hedi, I love you more then the entire galaxy." Hedi frowned as she whined slightly.

"No Fair! Jojo cheat!" Jojo chuckled again and placed a gentle kiss on Hedi's forehead.

"It's not cheating; it's just the plain truth." Hedi beamed up at him and Jojo felt his entire body melt. Jojo went silent. His thoughts began to drift back to that afternoon, when he had met-

"Jojo?" Hedi's voice interrupted his thought. "What? What Jojo thinking bout?"

Jojo turned to smile at Hedi.

"Yuki."

**A/N:**

**Hehe one of my favourite animated movies! Horton hears a who! Hope you liked this . . . I plan on making this very very long hehe.**

**Well please PLEASE comment . . . thankies**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating right away! And also . . I'm sorry about all the OC's! But there aren't that many characters in Horton hears a who! SO I made some up! **

**P.S**

**(One of my characters is based on Sirius black when he was younger!)**

Jojo woke, feeling warm and comfortable; he felt a small movement beside him and smiled sleepily. Hedi squirmed closer to her brother's body heat and mumbled something incoherent, still deep in her slumber. Jojo wrapped his arms around his snoozing baby sister and shook her lightly. Hedi loved sleeping in Jojo's bed and Jojo was only too happy to let her.

"Hedi, time to wake up."

Hedi groaned in protest and tried her hardest to stay under. Jojo's heart swelled and he shook her a little harder.

"Hedi, time for school."

Hedi snuggled closer to her brother's warmth and Jojo chuckled. Very carefully, he climbed from his bed and padded into his bathroom. He showered quickly, hoping Hedi would be waking up now. He slid out of the shower, towelling himself off and slipping into a pair of jeans. He turned towards his bathtub and frowned, mentally counting how long it would take for him to run a bath for Hedi. He ran the hot and cold water together and counted to three hundred. When the tub was almost a quarter filled he turned off the water; checking the temperature before he made his way towards the bedroom. He rounded into the bedroom and smiled. Hedi was sitting up in his bed, rubbing her eyes cutely. She glanced up to meet Jojo's eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Morning, sleepy-head." Jojo whisper softly; making his way towards the bed and scooping the small girl from the bed. Hedi yawned adorably, snuggling into her big brother's arms. He carried her into his bathroom, ignoring the cheerful 'morning' his father directed towards him from the hall. He was still mad at them. He set Hedi down on her feet and began helping her undress. Hedi was still half-asleep so he had to lift her into the bathtub. Jojo left her there for a while so he could have time to put on a shirt and a jacket. When he got back, she was still sitting in the water, yawning cutely; Jojo chuckled and began scrubbing Hedi's arm lightly with the soapy water. Hedi giggled, she loved it when Jojo washed her; she felt so protected. Jojo picked up one of the small tubs next to the bath and dipped it in the water, filling it quickly then pouring it on Hedi's head. Hedi yelped as the water poured down her face.

"Sorry," Jojo chuckled and washed his sister's hair gently. Hedi smiled and let her brother care for her. Jojo washed her quickly then pulled her from the tub and dried her off. He had already set her clothes out the night before so all he had to do was dress her. He carried her into his room and dressed her fairly slowly, letting her go at her own pace. When she had finally changed into her pink dress and small white shoes, Jojo brushed out her long brown curls and let them hang down her back.

"Hungry?" Jojo asked softly as he scooped the giggling toddler from the ground and carried her down the stairs before she could answer. Luckily the kitchen was empty, so he wouldn't have to face his useless parents. Jojo set Hedi on her high-chair and went to fetch something for her to eat. He rummaged through the cupboard and frowned at the amount of sugary cereal on the shelves, that couldn't be healthy. He picked up one of the boxes and glanced at it with horror, his parents were total idiots; they had bought a cereal that contained peanuts. Hedi was allergic to peanuts! He shook his head and dumped the cereal in the trash before he went to explore the refrigerator. He decided that fruit would do until Jojo had a chance to visit the store for more healthy things for his sister. His parents wouldn't mind him going shopping.

He pulled out a banana, a slice of water melon, an apple and pear and began dicing them up into a bowl for Hedi, who was sitting in her chair patiently. He double checked the bowl, making sure no seeds had magically appeared in the salad. He nodded and quickly retrieved a spoon before placing the food in front of her. Hedi smiled widely and picked the spoon and dug in. Jojo watched her eat and smiled to himself. He loved his sister, so much.

Jojo had to stifle a giggle whenever he watched Hedi eat; she was so cute when she spilled her food on the ground. It was amazing that she never got any food on herself. When she had finished, Jojo cleaned up quickly, packing some food into her small knapsack for later. He pulled Hedi from her highchair and carried her from the house, not bothering to say goodbye to his parents.

"Jojo looks nice!" Hedi exclaimed cutely when Jojo had helped her into her winter jacket. Jojo frowned and glanced down at himself, he was dressed pretty plainly; black jeans, red t-shirt, black jacket; nothing special.

"Thanks," Jojo murmured as he set Hedi on her feet, letting her walk. Jojo slung her knapsack over his shoulder and followed closely behind the skipping toddler.

"Jojo! Look!" Hedi explained happily, pointing at a bird that happened to fly past. Jojo glanced up, and smiled. Hedi was always excited, even from the most simple of things, it made him happy. Jojo felt someone bump into him from behind and he jumped at the familiar voice.

"A-Ah! G-Gomenasai! I m-mean….sorry!" Jojo turned to face the blushing teenager he had met the day before. Yuki's eyes widened as he glanced up at Jojo, who was a foot or so taller then him. Yuki had been so distracted with the book he had been reading that it didn't occur to watch where he was going. Jojo looked Yuki up and down approvingly, he looked so beautiful. On top he wore a white tank top that clung to his slim chest, Jojo's fingers itched with the strange need to run his fingers down that chest. He also wore an open white trench coat and a dark-blue scarf. Below he wore a very tight pair of white skinny jeans that showed off every inch of his defined legs. His thick pale blonde hair was fixed back in a braid again and looked lighter then usual, every strand of his snowy white hair seemed to eliminate under the dull winter sky, and he looked like an angel. Jojo's own personal angel.

"J-Jojo!" Yuki exclaimed. Jojo smiled at the smaller boy, he was blushing. Cute. Jojo opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the sudden high pitched voice of his baby sister, who had climbed between his legs to get a better look at the person Jojo was speaking to.

"Hi!" Hedi exclaimed excitedly. Yuki dropped his gaze to the small toddler and Jojo watched his blushing face light up.

"Kawaii!" Yuki smiled widely, he arched forward, resting his hands on his knees for support. "Hello, little-one. Ne, W-W-What is your n-name?"

"Hedi!" She sing-songed happily, Jojo looked down at the exchange with amusement. "Your name?"

"M-M-My name is Yuki," Yuki beamed at her and Hedi's face crumpled with remembrance.

"Yuki?" Hedi whispered softly then giggled happily, turning to grin at her big brother, she pointed a small finger at Yuki and exclaimed. "Yuki! Yuki is pretty! Just like Jojo said!"

Jojo's eyes went wide, cheeks darkening. Yuki felt a wave of shock ripple though him as glanced up at Jojo through thick lashes. Jojo thought….he was pretty? Yuki had to admit that did make him a little happy, but also a little embarrassed.

"Oh r-really?" Yuki smirked at the little girl cheekily. He was suddenly feeling brave. "W-Well, t-tell Jojo I said th-thanks….and I th-think he's very p-pretty too."

Jojo's face went red and he quickly averted his gaze, trying to hide his blushing face behind his long, ebony hair. _-Why am I blushing? Yuki…Yuki is a guy! - _Jojo wasn't a Homophobic at all, but the thought of being with another male was so foreign to him. Yuki didn't seem to notice the way Jojo quickly turned away or the deep blush that graced his handsome features, he was too enthralled in the little girl before him. He had always wanted a younger sibling to care for. But he was an only child, and he didn't think his parents wanted another disappointment like him.

"Well, I-I guess I better get going," Yuki stated quietly, he rose from his crooked position and stretched longingly, Jojo watched in fascination as his tight tank top lifted slightly, revealing a pale midriff. Jojo licked his lips and sighed. That skin was going to torture him all day.

"Bye Hedi," Yuki spoke softly then glanced up at Jojo shyly, "S-See you soon, Jojo"

Jojo groaned internally when Yuki brushed past him, wiggling his behind a little more then necessary. This boy was going to be the death of him.

"Jojo didn't say Yuki was a boy." Hedi peered up through thick lashes to give her bog brother a questioning glance. Jojo flinched internally. Hoping his sister was going to ask why he thought a boy of his age was pretty. Jojo shrugged dismissively and gently took his sisters hand in his; his long fingers curled around her delicate hand protectively. Hedi chattered on about nothing all the way to her preschool. Jojo listened half-heartedly, nodding every time Hedi glanced up at him. When it was time to part, Jojo swept his sister up into a delicate hug, whispered a sweet 'I love you' and motioned for her to go find some of her friends who were playing on the small, toddler designed playhouse. When he saw her settle into one of the vacant swings, he left.

Jojo shivered when another gust of wind swept past his cheeks, biting at his exposed skin. He cursed silently, wishing he could have taken his motorbike he got for Christmas. His Uncle Horton had given it to him, stating that Jojo needed something to take care of, other then Hedi. Jojo smirked at the Memory, he was very fond of his Uncle Horton; he had saved his fathers business when Jojo was twelve, even though no one believed he could do it. Uncle Horton was a rather big man, but inside he was just a big kid, and Jojo found his energetic personality surprisingly refreshing.

But Hedi hated his motor-bike; she was terrified of it, so in every instance involving Hedi, he caved to her wishes. Jojo walked to school in a bored daze, waving absentmindedly to a girl who had greeted him and politely helping another person pick up the books they had dropped. It took a while for him to realize who he was helping. He glanced up to meet a pair of wide grey eyes.

"Hey Jojo!" the voice came from Wolfe; he was a boy two years ahead of Jojo. He was Jojo's best, they had known each other ever since Jojo's first day. Jojo felt comfortable around him; Wolfe never treated him badly because of all the unwanted attention he gained from the female student body. Wolfe was actually quite the ladies-man himself. He had a reputation of sleeping around. He was also the only one at school that Jojo spoke to openly.

Wolfe was tall and lean, a lot more muscular then Jojo, his deep grey eyes and perfectly proportioned features drive the lady's wild. But the thing that Jojo liked the most about Wolfe was his like, black hair. Wolfe however loved his name; he always said it made him feel dangerous. Jojo thought he was far from a Wolfe; he was more of a puppy.

Jojo nodded in greeting and the dropped the books into his waiting hands. "Nice day, huh?"

Jojo snorted softly, earning him a short chuckle.

"I see you're as talkative as ever." Wolfe elbowed Jojo's ribs playfully and Jojo smirked back. Wolfe slung an arm around Jojo's shoulders lazily and pouted softly. "I don't get you Jojo, you have all these girls falling over you and you just brush them off."

"Too troublesome," Jojo replied shortly.

"What? The girls?" Jojo nodded. Wolfe snorted and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"With the length of your hair and that pretty face of yours, some people might mistake you as a girl." Jojo teased. Wolfe gaped at him.

"Pretty?" He asked incredulously. "You dare mock my masculinity by using such words to describe my regal appearance?"

Wolfe flipped his long hair over his shoulder and pouted. Wolfe's hair was almost as long as Yuki's; His deep raven locks cascaded just below his sharp shoulder blades and when the wind blew, his hair almost seemed alive.

"Jojo, you wound me." Wolfe whispered brokenheartedly. Jojo rolled his eyes at the older boy then grinned.

"Sorry, Wolfey." Wolfe grinned widely and threw himself at the smaller boy. Both boys tumbled onto the grass and Jojo was suddenly the receiver of a shower of Wolfe's kisses. Jojo squirmed wildly while Wolfe tried to kiss every part of Jojo's face he could. Jojo laughed softly, he knew very well that Wolfe was only playing around and he had to admit that he liked Wolfe's unshielded affection.

"Wolfey! S-Stop!" Jojo chuckled softly, writhing under the other boys attacking lips. Not that many people were staring because they had gotten use to Wolfe's overly-dramatic affection towards Jojo.

"Jojo! You're so adorable!" Wolfe chuckled maniacally. Jojo laughed softly when Wolfe's fingers stole to his stomach and began prodding at his sides. Jojo writhed on the grass, giggling and gasping wildly.

"Wolfey! Okay, I give! I give!" Jojo cried out loudly, many of the students turned to look at Jojo with wide eyes. All of them shocked that the usually silent boy had made a sound. Wolfe grabbed the younger boys face in his large hands and planted a long kiss on the smaller boy's lips. After what seemed like an eternity, Wolfe pulled back with a loud smacking sound.

"You're such a homo." Jojo finally murmured with a grin. Wolfe winked at the younger boy who lay on the ground, panting softly. Wolfe lay next on his side next to Jojo and slung an arm across Jojo's slim waist and pulled the smaller boy against his chest.

"You know if we keep going like this people are going to think we're a couple." Jojo murmured against Wolfe's chest. Wolfe chuckled and propped his chin on top of Jojo's head.

"Nah, everyone knows about my reputation. They just think we're extra close." Wolfe chuckled and flipped onto his back, releasing his grip and resting his hands behind his head, Jojo propped his chin on Wolfe's chest and gazed at the older boy who had now closed his eyes.

"Wolfey?" Jojo whispered softly.

"Mm?"

"You're my best friend right?"

"Of course." Wolfe replied, opening an eye to gaze down at the boy.

"And I'm your best friend?"

"Yes, Jojo." Wolfe said softly; gently patting the younger boy's head. "Why are you asking stupid questions?"

"No reason." Jojo said with a grin. Wolfe rolled his eyes just as the school bell rang noisily. Both boys ignored the sound, not moving an inch. Soon all the students had cleared leaving both boys lying on the ground.

"Ahem." A small cough came from above. Both boys glanced up to meet the stern eyes of the school principle. "Mr Grayman, Mr McDodd, I think it best if stop cuddling and get to class."

"Yes sir! Sorry Sir!" Wolfe stood up abruptly and saluted the principle in mock fashion. The principle huffed and quickly turned to leave. Wolfe stuck his tongue out at the Principle's back and turned to grinned at the small teenager on the ground.

"Come on, we gotta get to class." Wolfe brushed himself off before offering a hand to Jojo. Wolfe pulled the short haired boy to his feet and dusted him off aswell.

"I'm going this way but I hate Algebra, do you want me to walk you to class?" Wolfe offered. Jojo beamed up at him and nodded.

Wolfe grinned and quickly planted a kiss on the other boy's forehead. Jojo chuckled as Wolfe slung his arm over his shoulder lazily. Jojo grinned completely oblivious the pair of wide, heartbroken, pale-blue eyes staring at him.

**A/N:**

**Nuuuu! Yuki saw them .**

**So tell me what you think of this! I hope you liked it!**

**If there is anything I need to improve on . . just tell me ^^**

**Ok . . bye =P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Ok first of all. I am super, super sorry that I haven't updated in like a month. But you see, I've been on vacation with my family and I haven't been able to get to a computer in so long and I also write ideas for future chapters on my cell phone until I'm able to get on a computer but I lost my phone on New Year's day so I lost like three chapters of this story and I had to write from scratch.**

**SO I'm really sorry and this is dedicated to all of you who waited very patiently for this chapter.**

.

"See you later Jojo" Wolfe whispered into Jojo's ear as he placed a soft kiss on the younger boy's shoulder.

"M'Kay," Jojo smiled up at the taller boy and waved to Wolfe's back as he strode carelessly down the hall.

"Hi there!" Wolfe cheerfully greeted a very dismayed looking Yuki as they both brushed past each other. Jojo raised an eyebrow at the white-haired boy but was stunned to find he was met by a very sad pair of pale blue eyes.

"Excuse m-me" Yuki whispered. Jojo stepped aside and let the smaller boy pass. He watched as Yuki slumped into the room, flopping very gracefully - even in sadness - into his seat. 'What's up with him?' Jojo thought curiously as he took his seat next to a frizzy haired girl who he had sat next to since he was a freshman.

Class was a bore; All Jojo could think about was Yuki. But why was Yuki so sad? Had someone hurt him? Jojo's fingers clenched unconsciously. He was going to ask Yuki who did it and personally hunt them down. How dare they hurt him? Jojo glanced over his shoulder and was almost shocked into a heart-attack when he saw tears running down Yuki's pale cheek. Jojo leaped to his feet immediately, just before the bell rang loudly. Yuki's head snapped up the second the bell rang and sighed as if he were just tossed a life preserver, he gathered his books quickly and made his way towards the door. The small White-haired boy squeezed out of the crammed doorway, trying his best to hold in the rest of his tears until he reached a bathroom or even a janitor's closet. He had just made his was around the corner when a pair of strong hands grabbed his arms quite gently and pinned him against the wall. Yuki cringed, expecting the person who had pinned him to strike him senseless but he found that he was staring into a pair of eyes that shone with a black fire. Yuki recognised those eyes, they were usually like liquid chocolate, but they were now as dark as burning coal.

"Who did it?" Jojo demanded, his eyes burning holes in Yuki's skin. Yuki was shocked, not only because this was the first time Jojo had ever talked to him, but also because he was uncommonly close to the taller boy. If Yuki hadn't been so upset he would be blushing. Jojo's voice stroked him perfectly and scent shivers down his spine. Jojo was also so close; he could smell his cologne, mixed with his natural masculine musk. It sent Yuki's mind into over-drive.

"W-What?" Yuki spluttered. Jojo brushed his thumb under Yuki's eyes, banishing the tears that had spilled over.

"Who made you cry?" Jojo's voice turned tender when he saw the bad effect his gruff voice had on this frail little teenager. Yuki stared up at the taller boy and Jojo's heart clenched painfully when Yuki wiped his cheeks with his sleeve in a broken-hearted way.

"I-I'm just b-b-being silly." Yuki whispered.

"Why do you think you're being silly?" Jojo placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder and glanced into his eyes almost lovingly.

"B-Because I thought I had a ch-chance with you." Yuki's heartbreak had made him brave, so he felt no shame in admitting his feelings. Yet.

"What?" Jojo's eyes widened almost comically. "What do you mean by 'had'?"

"I-I-I saw you, with that senior boy. H-He's your boyfriend, r-right?"

Jojo froze for so long that Yuki swore he stopped breathing. Yuki jumped with Jojo suddenly began to chuckle; a deep, throaty sound that almost made Yuki moan. Jojo pulled the smaller boy into a hug, cautiously burying his fingers and nose into the smaller boy's gorgeous hair.

"You are silly." Jojo whispered. Yuki almost burst into tears until Jojo began to speak again. "You're silly to think that I'm in a relationship with Wolfey, he's my best friend."

"B-But, he kissed you." Yuki pointed out. Jojo chuckled again.

"He does that. It's his way of showing affection."

"I'll s-say." Yuki said sourly. Jojo laughed softly, causing Yuki to smile up at him. Jojo pulled away from Yuki reluctantly and held him at arms length.

"Wolfey and I have acted like that since I started high-school; it's hard to imagine him not kissing me." Jojo snorted and shrugged his shoulders carelessly. Yuki looked up at the taller boy and nodded. He understood, it was normal for Jojo.

"So, W-Wolfe he's g-gay?" Yuki asked cautiously. He didn't want to sound rude by asking, but he had to know. Jojo glanced at Yuki out of the corner of his eye then shrugged again.

"I think you're half right." Jojo smirked at the white-haired boy's confused expression. "Hey Yuki, do you wanna hang out at lunch?"

"W-With you?" Yuki squeaked happily. Jojo smiled at him gently.

"And Wolfey." Jojo added. Yuki's face dropped and Jojo noticed.

"Wolfey isn't as bad as everyone thinks, he's just a big softy." Jojo smiled and leaned forward to whisper into Yuki's ear. "But if you want to spend more time with me, I can walk you home."

Yuki blushed, Jojo was so close, all he had to do was turn his head sideways and he'd be kissing him. Yuki nodded before he knew what he was doing.

"Great! Well, you better be off to second period." Jojo smiled and nudged Yuki down the hall. "Off you go now."

"B-Bye Jojo."

"Bye gorgeous."

.

"So, Yuki. How old are you?" Wolfe asked half-heartedly as he poked at an unknown gray substance in his food-tray.

"S-Sixteen." Yuki whispered self-consciously.

"Oh! You're the same age as Jojo. Are you new?" Wolfe asked, now a little more interested now.

"No." Yuki glanced up at Wolfe under his thick lashes and smiled shyly. "I'm k-kind of a loser."

"I don't know why I've never noticed you." Wolfe purred seductively and leaned over the table to touch a strand of Yuki's hair that had fallen out of his braid. "You're beautiful."

Yuki eeped and Jojo slapped Wolfe's hand, huffing in annoyance.

"Wolfey, behave. Yuki isn't use to your affection like I am." Wolfe pouted and slumped back into his chair. Jojo poked Yuki's arm and whispered.

"He's only joking. Don't be scared, okay?"

Yuki nodded at him and smiled softly. Jojo patted his knee under the table and went back to his conversation with Wolfe. Yuki smiled a lot the entire lunch time; he smiled a laughed a lot that day and found that he was never alone, every time he stepped out of class, Jojo or Wolfe were waiting to walk him to his next class. Yuki hardly noticed how people were beginning to glare at him, most of them girls. He was too caught up in his rare happiness. By the end of the day, he had found himself in one of Wolfe's crushing hugs and the receiver of showering kisses.

"See you guys on Monday." Wolfe exclaimed happily when they parted ways. Jojo sighed happily. It was finally the weekend, which meant two whole days with Hedi.

"We just have to make a quick stop; I have to pick Hedi up from kindergarten." Yuki stiffened a little.

"H-How long will that t-take?" Yuki asked nervously. Jojo shrugged obliviously.

"Ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Why?"

"I-I have to be home before three-thirty." Yuki whispered so quietly that Jojo almost missed it.

"Sure, three-thirty. Got it." Jojo grinned and grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled him down the road. When they arrived at the kindergarten, Hedi rushed into Jojo's arms excitedly, covered in paint, she greeted Yuki happily and walked in between the two teenagers, both of their index fingers clutched in each of her small hands. Jojo smiled down at the smaller girl while the toddler regaled the two teenagers with the tale of her exciting day. She mentioned how Johnny Madison had gotten gum into Lily Brown's hair and had to sit in the naughty corner and also told them she was finger painting most of the day which explained why she was covered in paint.

They had sat at a park bench because Hedi was running around frantically and had worn out the poor teenagers. Hedi began running around the small, nearly abandoned park while Jojo and Yuki talked. Mostly about nothing but soon they arrived at the subject of Yuki's mother.

"So, you're mother is deaf?" Jojo asked quietly.

"Y-Yes. It was hard at first because sh-she speaks English and my father is Japanese, but I soon learned both languages and I t-taught myself to read lips."

Jojo smiled, obviously impressed.

"Do you look like your father?"

Yuki glanced at Jojo in confusion then shook his head.

"No, I-I look like m-my mother. My hair-" Yuki brushed his fingers absentmindedly over his braid which hung over his shoulder. "-and my eye colour."

Jojo smiled at the mental image of an older, more feminine looking Yuki. A strong gust whooshed past Yuki's ears, causing him to shiver. Jojo noticed instantly and began to remove his heavy leather jacket. Yuki watched with greedy eyes as Jojo's strong, pale limbs were exposed.

"Here." Jojo murmured softly as he settled the black jacket onto Yuki's slim shoulders. Yuki relished in the warmth of the heavy motorcycle garment and smiled at the taller boy sweetly.

"Thank you." Yuki whispered thankfully and Jojo seemed to brighten.

"Hey! You didn't stutter." Yuki blushed, causing Jojo to burst into a round of laughter. Yuki blinked at him blankly then giggled despite himself.

"Jojo, I'm sleepy." Hedi had walked over to the two teens, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Can we go home now?"

Jojo glanced at his wristwatch and gasps.

"Oh crap! It's almost 6.00!" Jojo yelled. Yuki's shot up from the bench, eyes wide and frantic.

"W-W-W-What! Oh, n-no. I'm s-s-so late. I-I-I'm sorry Jojo! I-I-I have to go!"

Yuki sprinted down the pathway; he was out of sight not long later. Jojo ground his teeth, annoyed at himself for forgetting Yuki's curfew. He scooped Hedi up in his arms and began walking in the opposite direction, completely ignoring the cold chill that was biting at his bare arms.

"Let's go home." Jojo murmured.

.

Yuki reached his front door and opened it as quietly as he could. It creaked softly and he cursed silently. He manoeuvred through the door carefully, hoping his father was still asleep. His father always slept before going to work.

"Yukito!" Yuki's father's voice boomed from the top of the stairs. Yuki stiffened and slowly peeked up at his from under his bangs. "Where have you been?"

"I-I was at school." Yuki lied. "I-I was w-w-working on a project."

"Talk properly!" The older man screamed. "You little liar, I called the school and they said you weren't there."

Yuki's father made his way down the stairs and pointed to the heavy fabric on Yuki's shoulders.

"Where did you get that?" Yuki clutched the jacket and pulled it up his shoulders nervously.

"F-From a friend." The older man pulled his hand back and smacked the smaller boy with the back of his hand. Yuki gasped, tears immediately followed.

"You lying little queer. This is your boyfriend's isn't it?" Yuki's father grabbed at the jacket and wretched it away from the helpless little teenager.

"N-No!" Yuki squeaked and blushed. His father snarled and hit the smaller boy again, knocking him to the floor.

"Well, if you are so interested in boys, you're going to enjoy this you faggot."

Yuki tried to stand and run but the older man made a grab for his braid and yanked him back. Yuki cried out in pain but was silenced by another abusive strike.

"And you better not tell you're little boyfriend or he'll end up just like you."

Yuki bit his lip, tears silently falling down his reddened cheeks as his father dragged him towards the living room.

.

**A/N:**

**GAH! Sorry its o short! But I had to write it from scratch. This was like 16 pages long but I lost all my data.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this small little tidbit.**

**Also. If any of you have any suggestions as to what I should name Yuki's father, please leave an idea in the reviews!**

**Anywhoo. See ya'll later!**

**MWAHH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Wohoo! Let's celebrate because I updated! xD**

**I'm sorry about the lateness. I keep forgetting to write because I'm so busy with my new *Cough* Girlfriend. *Cough* But I try.**

**For those of you who are wonder, Hedi is Jojo's little sister in the movie with the big orange bow. Shes the adorable one who says "Toof" xD So that's who this real life Hedi is based on.**

"Wolfey!" Jojo called to the older boy, who immediately turned away from the cute blonde he was conversing with. The girl pouted and stomped away, Wolfey didn't notice.

"Hey Jojo, what's wrong?" Wolfe noticed that the smaller boy looked panicky and he was panting. That wasn't a good sign.

"H-Have you seen Yuki? He wasn't in History." Jojo panted.

"No, didn't you walk him home yesterday?"

Jojo blushed with embarrassment and guilt. He had meant to walk Yuki home but he lost track of time and Yuki had to rush home before he could walk him there. Jojo shook his head and Wolfe frowned.

"Do you think he got into some trouble?" Wolfe whispered. That thought had crossed Jojo's mind many times but he refused to accept them. "I mean, he looks like a girl and he was alone. What if he was jumped and-"

"No." Jojo almost shouted. "H-He's fine, he's probably sick or something."

"But he seemed fine yesterday." Wolfe added. Jojo tightened his fist, drew it back and snapped it forward before he could stop himself. His fist made contact with Wolfe's jaw, causing the older boy to stumble backwards slightly. Wolfe rubbed his jaw methodically and grinned, his teeth covered in blood.

"Ow, that hurt Jojo." Wolfe murmured nonchalantly.

"H-He isn't dead!" Jojo shouted, he turned on his heels and strode towards the school gates.

"Where are you going?" Wolfe asked in exasperation.

"To Yuki's house!" Jojo called back, his strides getting longer and faster.

"You don't even know where he lives." Wolfe sighed as he followed after the smaller boy and out the entrance gates of the school.

"I checked the phone book. He lives on the east side." Jojo said through pants. Striding was making him tried, but he had to get to Yuki's house.

"Cool, I'm in." Wolfe spat onto the ground bloodily and grinned a very Wolfey grin. Jojo sighed, but he was happy to have Wolfe there.

.

Yuki slowly settled into the warm bath water, pain seared through his lower half and he whimpered pitifully. He hated this pain; the empty unloved pain right after his father used him. He hated the fact that he was so helpless, but most of all, he hated that he could never fully clean himself afterwards. No matter how long or hard he scrubbed at his skin, he would always feel dirty. He reached for the soap shakily and began scrubbing his arm roughly. Salty tears began to prick in the corner of his eyes as he watched as he rubbed his skin raw.

He would always hate that man, no matter what, he would forever despise him. Hurt and Angry tears burned hot tracks down Yuki's cheek and pounded his fist against the side of the bath tub until his knuckles began to bleed. He climbed out of the bath shakily and reached for the towel on the rack. Once he hand wrapped his lower half, he padded out of the bathroom and down the hall. He caught a glimpse of himself in the window and cringed. He looked horrible. His lip was swollen and a dark bruise was beginning to blossom on his right cheek. His wrists were purple and on his shoulder was a crescent shaped bite mark that made his stomach twist sickeningly. He was never going to be able to go to school looking like this.

He walked into his room gingerly and surveyed the mess. His floor were littered with his art supplies, broken pencils, pencil sharpeners, erasers and scrunched up pieces of paper. Every inch of his wall was covered with his drawings and sketches, one drawing in particular was his favourite, it was of a dark haired, and dark eyed someone who he had fallen for. His bed had been pushed into the corner and was covered with fluffy pillows and cushions and looked like more of a nest. Yuki had always liked small, secure places. They made him feel safe. Jojo walked over to his small drawer and pulled out a pair of black cotton boxer and pulled them on.

He settled into his fluffy nest and pulled the blanket over his barely clothed body, his wet hair dampening the sheets a little. Sleep would do him well. He needed to get away from everything, even if it was only for a couple of hours.

.

Jojo knocked on the front door repeatedly, but no one answered. That wasn't a good sign. If Yuki wasn't home, then where was he? Wolfe reached for the handle and slowly opened the door and peeked in. Without another word, he tiptoed into the house.

"Wolfey!" Jojo called in a hushed whisper. He looked around cautiously then followed after the older boy.

"Wow, this place is nice." Wolfe whispered appreciatively. He peaked into the rooms then quickly tiptoed up the stairs. Jojo looked around nervously and followed Wolfe up the winding staircase. Both boys tiptoed down the hallway, peeking into rooms, one of which was occupied by a woman who Jojo knew was Yuki's mother. She was sleeping and he hurried out of the room before she could wake up. The last room was closed and very cautiously, Wolfe pushed it open. Both boys peeked into the messy room and gaped at the sight.

"Whoa . . Look at these pictures." Wolfe exclaimed as he walked into the room. Jojo had to agree, the pictures were wonderful, but his eyes were on a certain, half naked blonde who was fast asleep on his stomach and buried under his thick covers, his long hair spread around his body like a curtain. Jojo slowly tiptoed over to the bed and shook the smaller boy.

"Yuki." Jojo whispered, secretly loving the feel of the smaller boy's skin under his hand. Yuki's eyes opened in fright and he shoved Jojo away.

"O-O-Orinasai!" Yuki shouted his eyes wide with fear. Jojo staggered back in shock, his shock only increased when he got a really good look at Yuki's face. Yuki was still an angel, with his golden hair surrounding him, but his angel looked as though god had thrown him out of heaven.

"Yuki . . wh-what happened?"

"J-J-Jojo!" Yuki shouted in surprise. "Wh-What are you d-doing here!"

"Don't change the subject! Who hurt you!" Jojo's anger was beginning to rise and Wolfe knew that once Jojo was mad, he was a deadly tornado.

"How did you get in my house!" Yuki stared at Jojo with wide, pale blue eyes and the taller boy stared back.

"We came through the door." Wolfe added, trying his hardest to ease the situations. But Yuki did look pretty banged up. "Jojo here was worried about you so we came to see if you were ok."

"W-W-Worried? A-About me?" Yuki turned to looks at Jojo, his eyes wide with wonder and Jojo felt himself melt. He couldn't be angry, not when Yuki needed comfort. But he was sure as hell going to find whoever hurt him and put an end to that person.

"Of course I was worried, you idiot." Jojo said as he flicked Yuki's forehead, sending a sort of electric shock through the smaller boy's body. Yuki grunted softly and rubbed his forehead gingerly.

"Yeah, Jojo here was about to pee himself, he was so scared." Wolfe added loudly as he places a hand over his heart and sighed dramatically. "Oh Yuki. Yuki, wherefore art thou, Yuki?"

"Shut up." Jojo mumbled in embarrassment as he clutched one of Yuki's cushions and hurtled it at the older boy, hitting him in the side of the head. Wolfe yelped and fell to the ground with a theatrical cry of pain.

"Man down! Man down!" Wolfe shouted, causing Yuki to giggle behind his hand.

"Yuki?" Jojo whispered softly, Yuki turned his head and found himself staring into Jojo wide eyes. He was much closer then he had expected. Yuki felt a familiar heat creep up his neck and spill into his cheek.

"J-Jojo?" Yuki whispered meekly. Jojo began to incline his head and Yuki felt his face get redder. With a slight pause, Jojo pressed his lip against the dark bruise under Yuki's eye tenderly. Yuki shivered at the warm sensation that spread right down to his toes and back up again.

"W-W-What was that for?" Yuki asked hoarsely.

"A kiss, to make it better," Jojo coughed in embarrassment "My mom used to do that whenever I hurt myself."

"S-So are you my m-mother now?" Yuki asked with a small grin. Yuki blinked, stunned that the boy had made a joke while Wolfe doubled over with laughter. Jojo smirked devilishly and shoved a pillow into Yuki's face causing the long haired boy to tumble out of bed and onto the floor in a tangled mess of hair and sheets.

.

"So you b-both ditched school t-to check up on me." Yuki said quietly. It wasn't a question.

Once Yuki had stopped laughing he had decided to get dressed (much to Jojo's dismay.) He had found a large sweater that hung down to the top of his thighs and made him look even tinier along with a pair of dangerously tight cut-off jeans that made Jojo's brain switch off completely. He had left his hair undone so that it flowed around his body, Jojo thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever had clears a small place on the floor for them and all three of them were sitting cross-legged on a bunch of Yuki's Indian pillows.

"Yeah, I came along 'cause it was better then school." Wolfe said with a grin. "And I wanted to see you of course."

Yuki blushed a deep shade of pink and Wolfe howled with laughter. He loved the small boy and his reactions. It was a lot more fun then teasing Jojo. Yuki pouted and pulled his sweater back up his shoulders because it had began to slide down, revealing smooth milky skin that made Jojo's groin hurt.

"Yuki, Who did this? I-" Jojo began but the long hair shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it" Yuki said quietly, a small smile gracing his features. "Not now."

Jojo nodded and was rewarded with a beaming smile from the blonde angel. The boys spent the rest of the day talking, Wolfe had pointed out Yuki's sketch of Jojo which caused both younger boys to blush in embarrassment. When lunch time came around, Yuki decided to play wife and made all three of them sandwiches, which were mostly eaten by Wolfe whose appetite bordered on animalistic.

"We should leave, Jojo. You have to pick Hedi up soon." Wolfe said once they had finished cleaning up. Jojo gave a disappointed grunt but nodded.

"Fine, I guess we'll see you later, Yuki." Jojo said quietly. The smaller boy nodded and stood. Without warning he launched himself at Jojo and hugged his waist tightly.

"Thank you for coming." Yuki whispered. Jojo stiffened momentarily but quickly return the hug, loving the way the boy felt in his arms. When they pulled away form ach other, Yuki stepped forward to hug Wolfe who picked the smaller boy up and swung him around.

"See you soon, snowflake." Wolfe said with a grin and lead Jojo out of the house. Jojo lingered at the door momentarily, he gazed at Yuki longingly and the blonde boy stared back. With a tiny wave, he left.

"Wolfey!" Hedi shouted happily when both teenage boys arrived at her preschool. The toddler launched herself into Wolfe's large arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hi munchkin, wow, you've grown!" Wolfe grinned as he hoisted the girl onto his shoulders. Hedi squealed happily as she grabbed onto Wolfe's dark mane to keep balance.

"Jojo look! Hedi is big now!" Hedi giggled happily from her perch on Wolfe's shoulders. Jojo laughed softly and nodded to the small girl.

"Yes you are, you're bigger then me now!" Jojo grinned as the strolled down the regular path home. Hedi rested her check against Wolfe's soft hair and while she and Wolfe sang a song that Jojo didn't know and Hedi had soon dozed off before they had finished the song.

"She must have had an exciting day." Wolfe commented when he carefully took the small girl down from his shoulders and cradled her on one of her large arms. Hedi snuggled in the warmth of Wolfe's body and sighed. "I wish I had a sister."

"You're not taking mine." Jojo said with a grin and Wolfe chuckled softly.

"Wish I could, she's an angel."

"Yeah she is." Jojo said quietly. "You wanna stay the night? I bet Hedi would love for you to read to her again."

"Sure. That'd be awesome. This little munchkin is so fun to be around."

Jojo stepped through the doorway and sighed when he heard the TV. He really didn't want to talk to his father today, he was in such a good mood already. Ned McDodd popped his head into the hallway and smiled at his son.

"Heeey Jojo!" Ned gave a big wave and scurried towards his son, his arms spread. Jojo ducked under his father's arms and sighed.

"Hey, Mr D." Wolfe said happily as he walked into the hallway. Hedi began to stir in his arms and he rocked her gently.

"Oh! Wolfe. Are you staying tonight?" Ned gave a false smile. He really didn't like this boy but he was Jojo's friend.

"If that's alright with you, I wanted to spend time with this midget." Wolfe said with a chuckle and nodded towards the sleeping toddler. Ned looked down at Hedi and almost froze. His daughter had grown a lot, why hadn't he noticed that? He didn't really spend much time with his only daughter, mostly because he was fixated on Jojo.

"Well, that's great. I'll tell Sally to add another plate to the dinner table." Ned smiled again then turned and left for the kitchen.

"He is so annoying." Jojo said quietly when his father had left. Wolfe grinned a little and headed up the stairs and towards Jojo's bedroom. He gently laid the sleeping toddler In Jojo's bed and tucked her in.

"We'll wake her up in and hour for dinner." Jojo said as he watched Wolfe brush his fingers through Hedi's dark hair. He turned to Jojo and grinned, how he wished he could be part of this family.

**A/N:**

**Ahh! Its soooo short. The next chapter is mostly going to be about Wolfe and Jojo so don't expect Yuki to make an appearance. (Sorry Yuki fans .)**

**I might do Wolfe's background in the next few chapters too but I don't know. =/**

**Anywhoo! Hope you enjoyed it and**

**Review Review! Review!**

**Sayonara**

**-Riah**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Alright, I know most of you have probably lost interest in my story because of my lack of updates but for those of you who are still reading - I owe you all of you the biggest apology ever! Things have been so hectic and this story somehow got swept under the carpet. But I'm glad that I have the chance to revisit this story.. just in time for Christmas. xD**

The two teenage boys both lay on the floor, curled up in a nest of blankets and pillows that made that was almost as comfortable as the bed, the only light was Hedi's space nightlight that cast thousands of glittering stars and moons onto the ceiling and walls. Hedi laid spread eagle on Jojo's bed and was snoring quietly. Jojo had learnt from a very early age that sleeping with Hedi was almost as dangerous as getting into a fist fight with Wolfe. She tossed and turned too much that she even managed to push Jojo off the bed and onto the unforgiving floor several times. That's why the boys had created the small burrow of pillows. Wolfe and Jojo had been talking for hours and had finally fallen into a comfortable silence. Jojo's thoughts had drifted to his snoring baby sister.

"Hey. Wolfey?" murmured Jojo.

"Mmm?"

"Remember when Hedi had her first allergic reaction to peanuts and you drove us to the hospital?"

"Yeah. Poor thing couldn't breathe. I was so scared for the little munchkin" said Wolfe in a distant voice, he was busy trying to comb his wild hair while lying down which was already proving to be quite a chore.

"Your folks still mad at you for stealing the car?"

"Nah, they got over it real quickly when they found out Lisa was pregnant." Lisa was Wolfe's older sister. She did always seem like the favorite child.

"My stupid parents were too busy with work and wouldn't pick up their cell phones. Then they gave me an earful when they found out what had happen."

"Don't go blaming yourself, Jojo." murmured Wolfe when Jojo had gone quite. He gave a loud grunt when his comb had caught itself in a thick tangle. Jojo laughed and crawled over the mountain of pillows to where Wolfe was curled up. He snatched the comb from Wolfe's fumbling hands and pulled the comb through his black mane.

"Ow!" cried Wolfe with much exaggeration.

"Shut up and keep still!" yelled Jojo who shoved his free hand into Wolfe's face to hold his head down.

"Yes, dear." slurred Wolfe incoherently under the pressure of Jojo's hand.

"Wolfey?" whispered Jojo, his hands slowing its combing motion slightly.

"Mmm?"

"We're best friends, right?"

Wolfe thudded Jojo on the back of his head and gave Jojo one of his famous _**"Are you fucking with me?"**_ looks. Jojo giggled and peeled his hand off Wolfe's face to rub the back of his head.

"Well, I need to tell you something." Jojo's voice had turned shaky and his had pinked slightly which was visible under the light of the counterfeit stars.

"Tell me what? That you have vagina-phobia?"

"That I have- what?" spluttered Jojo, who had turned darker.

"You know, you're woman impaired."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a fairy!"

"Fairy?"

"You. Like. Dudes!"

"H-How did you know?"

"Jojo. I've been kissing you on the lips ever since I met you and you haven't once pushed me away or even complained."

Jojo lay down with a hearty sigh and buried his face against Wolfe's chest. Jojo began quiver and at first Wolfe though he was crying. His shoulders were shaking and he was making a weird sort of breathing noise that sounded like sobbing. Wolfe had just reached out to pat Jojo's back when the boy suddenly tossed his head back and began giggling hysterically in a way that Wolfe had never heard before. It was a beautiful sight.

Wolfe seemed putout at first but soon, both boys were laughing so hard that tears had blinded them. Hedi had begun to stir but neither of the boys noticed. Even when the toddler had woken completely and stared at them oddly - they continued to howl with amusement. The laughing only stopped when Hedi had gotten fed up with the noise and tossed her pink pillow at Wolfe's face.

"S-Sorry sweetie. Go back to sleep." Jojo whispered and Hedi lay down on the bed and almost immediately began snoring again.

"So." whispered Wolfe after a brief moment of silence. "You wanna make out?"

"Not funny Wolfey." said Jojo.

"Who said I was joking?"

"Wolfey I just admitted I was gay, please give me at least a week before you try to screw me." Jojo's voice was serious, but Wolfe could see the humor in his eyes.

"Fine, but you're denying yourself a one way ticket to Pleasure Island!" Wolfe gave a hearty grunt and patted his crouch proudly.

"With your record, it'll probably be a one way ticket to Gonorrhea-ville."

Wolfe pouted and Jojo released another unexpected giggle of happiness. Wolfe had to admit, he really loved this side of Jojo. It was heartbreaking to think that he was losing him to another boy. Wolfe gave a loud sigh and shook his head a little.

"We should get some sleep." Jojo said quietly. "You wanna come Christmas shopping with Hedi and me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I have some money saved up from work. This would be a good time to start shopping."

"Cool." Jojo whispered.

"Cool." Wolfey confirmed.

"Good Night Wolfey."

"Night, Jojo."

"Jojo! I wanna ride the horsey!" Hedi cried. The mall was so crammed with people that Jojo had held Hedi all day and was so afraid to put her down. Hedi was so bundled in layers of clothes that she looked like a giant pink marshmellow with eyes.

"Hedi, you can ride the Horsey later, after we finish our shopping."

"B-But, I wanna ride now!"

"You go ahead Jojo, I'll watch her." Wolfe said with a grin, patting the boy's head. Jojo grinned at Wolfe, setting Hedi on her feet and padding away with a quick thank you. Wolfe waited until Jojo was out of sight before finally turning to the toddler with a grin. "Nice work, sweetie."

"I did good?" Hedi asked with a sweet grin.

"Very. Now you can help me pick out a gift for Jojo." Wolfe said, plucking Hedi up and plopping her on his shoulders. "Where should we get him?"

Hedi thought for a moment, her tiny features scrunched up in concentration. Her face brightened at a sudden idea to which she whispered into Wolfe's ear.

"Good idea, princess. Let's go."

_**00000**_

"Here you go." said the salesgirl as she handed the small box to Jojo. The box was blue with a pretty white ribbon and fit in the palm of his hand. The girl was openly staring at Jojo in awe so he decided to slip out before she talked to him more. He tucked the box away in his jacket pocket carefully and smiled. The pockets weren't as big as his motorcycle jacket but Yuki had his and this was the only was the only other warm coat he owned.

"I hope he likes it." Jojo whispered to himself. There was a sudden tap on his shoulder and he whirled around quickly, expecting to see Wolfe and his sister but was instead met but wide powder blue eyes and a sweet smile.

"Hi J-Jojo." Yuki greeted happily. Jojo thought he looked very beautiful today in his powder blue coat and crisp white pants. His hands were filled with multiple colored shopping bags.

"Yuki!" Jojo cried happily. "What are you doing?

"Christmas." Yuki said with a smile, lifting the bags. "A-Are you shopping too?"

"Y-Yeah." Jojo whispered, his hands clutching the tiny box in his jacket pocket.

"A-Are you h-hungry?" Yuki asked softly. "D-Do you want to g-get something to eat w-with me?"

"Really? Sure!" Jojo said quickly. Yuki giggled at the eager tone in Jojo's voice and waved his hand towards the food court. Jojo followed the Japanese boy in silence, his cheeks burning from not only the close proximity to Yuki but also the wide smile that was spread across his face that seemed to make the blonde boy glow.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better." Jojo said when they had joined the line to some pizza place. Yuki fixed Jojo with a sweet smile and nodded.

"Sh-Shopping always makes me f-feel better - especially f-for other people." Yuki giggled softly, flipping his braid over his shoulder. Jojo watched Yuki closely is awe as he ordered a surprising amount of food for someone his size. Jojo ordered a pizza for himself and Hedi and another for Wolfe, knowing the older boy would munch it down quickly. The girl at the counter smiled widely at Jojo and he groaned internally when she handed his order over with a flirtatious wink.

"Do only females work here?" Jojo grunted under his breath when the seated themselves at a four seat table. Yuki merely smiled and set to ravaging his first large pizza. "Wow. You sure can eat."

"Mm?" Yuki fixed Jojo with a confused look, his cheeks bulging with food. Jojo found it completely adorable and hoped he wasn't blushing too obviously.

"N-Nothing." Jojo mumbled. "How's your bruise?"

Yuki looked up in surprise but smiled nonetheless and gently touched the tender spot under his eye. The skin under his eye was no longer a violent purple but had faded into an almost invisible yellow.

"F-Fine. I hardly feel it anym-more."

Jojo arched over the table and brushed the spot with his thumb, his other hand gently cradling Yuki's. Yuki blushed a dark red and Jojo could feel Yuki's skin heat under his thumb. Jojo was drowning in pale blue eyes and he soon found himself sinking towards them. Yuki held his breath as Jojo made an obvious decent towards his lips. The heat radiating between them was maddening Yuki fought the urge to close the maddening distance between their lips.

"Jojo! Jojo!" Hedi's voice cried ecstatically over the noise of the food court. The pair sprung away from each other, both looking extremely guilty. Jojo yanked their entwined hands under the table, hidden from sight, Jojo could not see his baby sister anywhere in the sea of people but he did spy a bobbing balloon weaving through the throngs of shoppers. He realized that Hedi was in fact attached to that balloon and she soon came bursting into his view, a look of pure happiness on her face.

"Hello, darling." Jojo greeted, patting her head softly. Jojo was happy to see Hedi, but she really did have horrible timing.

"Mm? Yuki!" Hedi cried, noticing the pale haired boy who had resumed stuffing his face with his free hand. "Hi Yuki!"

"Ah, 'ello Hed-di." Yuki slurred around his pizza, his cheeks bulging.

"Oi- Munchkin. I told you not to run off!" Wolfe panted when he caught up with the little girl. He was holding two blue shopping bags and Yuki waved at the older boy and Wolfe gave him a very wolfish grin. "Hey, snowflake!"

"Hi W-Wolfe." Yuki greeted. "It's good t-to see you."

"And you, beautiful." Wolfe purred as he patted Yuki's pale hair. Jojo made a small, disapproving noise, causing Wolfe to raise his hands in surrender. Under the table, Yuki squeezed Jojo's hand which seemed to calm the boy. "Are you doing Christmas shopping too?"

"Y-Yes. I'm just grabbing lunch and I-I'll be on my way." Yuki said with a smile. Jojo's grip tightened around Yuki's hand and Yuki gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You can hang with us today, if you want." Wolfe offered, taking a seat and gently lifting Hedi into his lap. Yuki's smile disappeared suddenly.

"I-I'd love too-" Yuki started, picking at the toppings on his pizza. "-but I really have to get h-home."

"Your dad got you on a short leash of something?" Wolfe said with a smirk that soon disappeared when he realized that Yuki wasn't smiling back.. Yuki pulled his hand from Jojo's grip causing the dark haired boy to scowl.

"I just have to g-go. I'll see you around, y-yeah?" Yuki said quickly, rising from his seat and leaving before any of them could protest.

"What did I do?" Wolfe asked, his brows pushed together.

"You opened your mouth." Jojo said through gritted teeth.

"Hey..." Wolfe exclaimed, his voice sounded wounded by Jojo's harsh words. "What's with the 'tude?"

"We were having a moment and you ruined it!" Jojo's voice was beginning to rise and Hedi hid her face in Wolfe's chest. "You never know when to keep your big mouth shut, do you?"

"Oi - keep your voice down, Jojo." Wolfe warned, cradling Hedi who was trembling in his arms. Hedi had obviously seen Jojo when he was angry. "You're scaring the munchkin."

"Shut up, Wolfe!" Jojo shouted, gaining the attention of other diners. "For once in your life, just shut the fuck up!"

Jojo was furious and maybe he would have kept yelling if he hadn't heard it - The almost silent whimper of his baby sister that pulled Jojo from his angry cloud immediately. Hedi glanced up at Jojo with teary eyes and his heart nearly shattered at the terrified look on her face.

"Hedi… I'm so sorry." Jojo took a step towards the girl but she jumped from Wolfe's arms and disappeared into the crown, wailing.

"Hedi!" Wolf cried, jumping to his feet. Wolfe gave Jojo a firm thump behind the head then chased after the toddler and her bouncing balloon. Jojo shook his head to clear his dizzying thoughts and followed closely after Wolfe.

Jojo saw Hedi's balloon disappear outside and Jojo shoved past the wall of people to follow it. Teenagers and adults flitted past but Jojo easily spotted Wolfe, whose tall stature made it easy for him to find. Jojo just caught up to Wolfe when he spotted Hedi at last. She was waddling down the footpath as fast as she could and Jojo sighed with relief.

That relief – however – was shattered when he heard Wolfe cry over the noise of the shopping crowd. He was screaming Hedi's name. Jojo was confused at first until he notices Hedi caught sight of them and ran onto the road. The horn of a large white truck bleared with deafening sound.

"Hedi!" Wolfe screamed and he sprang forward onto the road. All of Jojo's thoughts became jumbled and he could barely comprehend what was happening. Everything was blurred together like a badly cut movie - the high pitched screeching of tires, Hedi's shrill scream, the sickening, bone-crunching thud and the trail of dark crimson blood.

**A/N:**

**Oh GOD! What a cliffy. And ya'll thought this was a cutesy fanfic filled with fluff and lovey-dovey gayness. Well check out this plot twist! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter quicker than this one. xD**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-Riah**


	6. Chapter 6

Jojo hated hospitals. Ever since he was a child, he loathed them. There was only one time he had willing stepped inside one and that was when Hedi was born. It had been such a happy moment to be there when a life began - now he was watching another dwindle. The irony was almost laughable. Jojo would have never ever described Wolfe as tiny or fragile - but as the older boy lay in the large hospital bed, Jojo could find no other words to match. Every inch of Wolfe seemed to be connected to a machine that he almost seemed completely robotic. There were small tubes that disappeared under his skin and seemed to be drawing out blood in a steady stream and various wires that were connected to patches that littered Wolfe's bare chest and arms. But most frightening of all, was a thick, transparent tube that had been crudely shoved down his throat to force air into his lungs. However – none of these upset Jojo more than Wolfe's shaved head. Jojo had vehemently protested but the doctors had no choice but to cut off every lock of Wolfe's hair in order to operate. His forehead was also wrapped tightly in gauze and made him look like a half-way mummy.

Jojo burst into tears the first time he ever set foot into Wolfe's room in the intensive care unit. He had waited in the hospital's reception area until 3am before the doctor told him he was able to see him. The sight of Wolfe lying limp in the bed was almost too much to handle, the only movement was the slight rise and fall of his large chest. Wolfe's right leg was in a cast and was poking out from under his sheets; it had been shattered when the trucked wheels ran over it.

It seemed like an eternity had passed since that horrible trip to the mall. But in fact it had only been a week. Jojo never left the hospital grounds during that time. He remained by Wolfe's side as much as he could but he was a high school student who was also a part-time caregiver of his sister after all. He and Hedi slept in the hospital now - In the dorms available for the families of long-term patients.

Jojo sneered.

Wolfe had not received one visit from his parents. They called once to ask how he was doing but neither of them sounded like they truly cared. He promptly slammed the phone down when they began berating Wolfe about his impulsiveness but not before Jojo spat some very vulgar words at them that Wolfe was sure to be proud of. He had never met such horrible people before and he wondered how Wolfe had turned out so great. Hedi liked to sit by Wolfe's bedside when she got back from school and talk to him about her day. She would talk as if Wolfe was actually awake and that made Jojo somewhat sad because she still held onto the hope that he would wake up anytime soon. Jojo was a little more realistic, though he stubbornly denied any notions that Wolfe would die, he knew that it would be a very long time before he woke.

Wolfe had hit his head pretty hard when he tackled Hedi out of the way. He had wrapped his arms protectively around the small girl to take the fall force of the truck on his shoulder and forgot to protect himself when they were flung a few feet forward. He was knocked out immediately - to which Jojo was slightly grateful for because seconds later the truck jolted over his leg with a stomach churning crunch. Jojo whimpered at them image and he buried his face into the hospital bed, Wolfe's hand clutched tightly in his.

"I'm sorry." Jojo whispered - his voice strained. He remembered the last things he had said to Wolfe and the words tore at his heart like broken glass. He hated himself so much. "I'm so sorry, Wolfey."

Jojo was so grief-stricken he failed to hear the door open and the soft footsteps that followed. It wasn't until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder did he look up in surprise. Yuki didn't say a word as he enveloped the dark haired boy in his arms and held him to his chest tightly. Jojo's iron will shattered and he burst into tears. His arms snaked around Yuki's waist and he fisted the back of his winter coat. Yuki could the powerful sobs shaking from Jojo's core as the boy wailed against his chest. It was a heart-breaking sound. As gently as his could, he kissed the top of Jojo's head and stroked his dark hair.

"I'm here." Yuki said without any hesitation or jolt in his speech. "I'm here, Jojo."

"It's all my fault!" Jojo cried. His voices slightly muffled against Yuki's chest. "If I hadn't yelled then Hedi would have never ran away and Wolfe wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Jojo stop." Yuki said firmly. "It's not your fault. That truck ran a red light, if you want to blame anyone then blame the truck driver!"

Little did Yuki know but Jojo had already gotten his revenge. Two days after the accident the driver

Of the truck showed with a bunch of flowers he had obviously bought from a seedy gas station and smelling heavily of liquor. The man just mumbled a half-hearted apology and handed the wilting flowers to Jojo who promptly dropped them onto the floor and stomped on them. When the man began to yell, Jojo punched him square on the nose which ended up making a loud satisfying crunch. It took two doctors and a nurse to finally pull him away from the man. He didn't press charges for some reason – probably because he didn't want anyone to know that he was beat up by a high school student.

But of course, he would never tell Yuki that. Not when the boy had recently been hurt himself. Jojo found himself tightening his grip around Yuki's waist. Jojo would have gladly stayed like that with him all day but a quiet knock at the door forced them to break apart. Jojo was shocked to see a large, grinning man in the doorway.

"U-Uncle Horton?" Jojo whispered in surprise, jumping to his feet immediately. Horton chuckled and swept small boy into his large arms. Jojo lost his restraint again and burst into another fit of sobs.

"Hey kiddo, sorry I'm late." Horton said softly, clutching the boy to his large body. Yuki couldn't help but smile at the scene. Jojo had mentioned his Uncle Horton a lot before and the massive man was exactly as he had described; a wall of a man with crinkled eyes and greying hair.

"What are you doing here?" Jojo suddenly exclaimed, breaking away from Horton's squishy hug. "You're supposed to be in Thailand!"

"Well, it's almost Christmas and I haven't seen you in almost a year." Horton said with a chuckle as he ruffled Jojo's hair affectionately. "And your mother called. She told me about Wolfe."

For a moment it seemed that Jojo may burst into but instead he just laughed and hugged the large man again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, kiddo." Horton said with a chuckle. It took him a while to realize that Yuki was also in the room. "Oh! And who is this?"

"Oh right! Uncle Horton, this is my friend Yuki!" Jojo said, also aware that they were not alone. "Yuki, this is my Uncle Horton."

Horton strode over to the blonde boy and extended his large hand. "Pleasure to me you, Yuki!" He exclaimed.

"P-Pleasure." Yuki said with a giggle, shaking the large hand that was offered. "Jojo talks about you a lot, sir."

"Sir?" Horton grimaced. "That's a little formal, call me Uncle Horton!"

"O-Okay." Yuki whispered with a small blush.

They talked for hours, Jojo and Horton. Yuki on the other hand sat beside Wolf and held his hand. He talks about school and the girls that were missing him very much. Somehow he came to the subject of Jojo.

"I really like h-him." Yuki whispered to Wolfe as he stroked his hand gently. "I've never felt this way ab-bout anyone. Do you think I should tell him?"

Yuki didn't expect an answer of course; he was mostly talking to himself. But a few moments later Yuki felt a fragile squeeze on his hand that made him jump.

"W-Wolfe?" Yuki whispered. There was another weak squeeze and Yuki cried out in delight. "Jojo! J-J-Jojo!"

"What is it? What happened!?" Jojo cried fearfully.

"W-Wolfe! He just… He squeezed my hand!"

Jojo was at Wolfe's side immediately. He clutches his free hand tightly in his own.

"W-Wolfey?" Jojo whispered, gently stroking the boy's cheek. Yuki waited for the delight to spring up in his eyes but there was nothing. No excitement, no tears of joy – just disappointment and tears of sadness.

"You must have just imagined it." Jojo said with a sigh and he let Wolfe's hand slip from his own. Yuki watched sadly as Jojo left the room sobbing. Horton followed after him.

"D-Did I imagine it?" Yuki whispered to himself but sure enough, Wolfe squeezed his hand again. "Oh shit! I didn't i-imagine it! Why didn't you squeeze Jojo's hand? Don't you want him to know you can respond?"

Wolfe squeezed his hand.

"You didn't want him to know?" Another squeeze.

"Are you m-mad at him?" No squeeze.

"Was that a no?" Squeeze.

"Okay, this is g-getting hard to understand, squeeze once for yes, squeeze twice for no. G-Got it?" Wolfe squeezed his hand once.

"Great. A-Are you scared to talk to him?" One squeeze.

"Do you not want to g-get his hopes up?" Another squeeze.

There was a brief silence before Yuki built up the courage to ask his next question.

"Do you think you're going to die?" For a while there was no answer until finally, Wolfe squeezed his hand once. Yuki could not hold back the whimper.

"A-Are you afraid?" Yuki whispered. Very firmly, Wolfe squeezed Yuki's hand and it was all he could take. He threw his arms around Wolfe's limp body.

"I'm a-afraid too!" Yuki sobbed. "Y-You and Jojo, you two a-are the only friends I've ever had! I-I love you Wolfe. I love you both and the thought of losing either one of you. I-It hurts!"

Yuki held his friend as tight as he could and whispered through his tears. "I love you so much, Wolfe."

Very carefully, Yuki pulled away from the boy and laced his fingers with Wolfe. They both squeezed each other's hands tightly and it was better than any hug Yuki had ever received in his life.

00000

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry about the lack of updates but my life has been a roller-coaster – to say the least. I had all the intentions to update this story sooner but something happened that made me absolutely loath it. If you don't like depressing stories then just ignore the next paragraph and go straight to the postscript. **

**I was halfway through writing this chapter when my best friend was suddenly admitted to the hospital with a brain haemorrhage. What really scared me the most was that she looked exactly as I had described Wolfe in the story and it made me sick. I stopped writing because deep down I couldn't help but think this was my fault. That somehow – me writing about Jojo's best friend being hurt so severely caused my own best friend to be hurt. It was only a passing thought but somehow it caused me to hate this story so much. 2 weeks later she died and I had all intentions to dropping this fanfiction and maybe even deleting this account but writing is something I really enjoy and my best friend also supported the fact that I wanted to be a professional writer. **

**So I'm back, fingers ready to type out some beautiful fluffy story for the fans of this fanfics and for my best friend who always loved stupid stories.**

**P.S**

**On a lighter note - I'm looking for someone to be a Beta for this fic because frankly, my grammar sucks! I've looked through the Beta list and some have stood out but I'm not sure how they'd react to and AU Yaoi about a cheesy love. If any of you have suggestions or think you might be a good Beta for this story, PM me and we'll chat about it. (:**

**-Riah**


End file.
